La graduacion
by kokowind
Summary: OneShot, bueno el titulo lo dice todo. H y Hr 4ever! nn.


Bueno escribi esto hace tiempo, espero les guste nn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno, los estudiantes de séptimo grado celebraban su graduación aquel día. La fiesta había empezado hacia unas horas, y los alumnos estaban gritando y saltando al sonido de la música; exceptuando a Hermione.

Harry la invito al baile como acompañante y por supuesto ella acepto encantada, el problema es que Harry nunca llego, la había dejado plantada… no sabia si preocuparse o enojarse. Tratándose de Harry cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Estaba intentando divertirse, pero el hecho de pensar que Harry la había dejado plantada le inquietaba, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. El jardin estaba decorado tan hermosamente que Hermione se detuvo a admirarlo por un momento, para luego sentarse en una banca y clavar su vista en lago.

Su mente seguia igual de confundida sabia que Harry jamas la dejaria sola y que debia de haber una explicacion logica y justificada. Tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sento a su lado, hasta que sinto el hombro de alguien junto al suyo; sabia que era Harry.

Volteo a verlo, pero se quedo sin palabras.

-¡Dios Harry! Hay que llevarte a la enfermeria de inmediato- exclamo alarmada, al verlo con su cara raspada y su traje con sangre.

-No es nesesario, estoy bien- dijo el mirandola a los ojos. vio que la chica veia su camisa blanca con manchas de sangre.- No es mia... es de...

-lo se... - no tenia que decirselo, ella lo sabia perfectamente.

-lamento haber arrunado tu noche... nuestra noche...

-no fue asi, estas aqui.

El sonrio y la chica se sonrojo.

-quieres dar un paseo por el lago- pregunto Harry, ofrenciendole su brazo

-claro

La noche estaba despejada, se podian ver perfectamente las estrellas y la luna llena los iluminaba. Platicaron de muchas cosas, principalmente sus ultimas semanas en Hogwarts.

-Recuerdas el ensayo del baile?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa malisiosa

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

_Flash Back_

Faltaba una semana para el baile, los estudiantes de septimo grado debian de practicar el baile de apertura por lo que los estudiantes se encontraban practicando en el gran comedor.

-Ese ultimo paso no me sale- dijo Harry un poco estresado

-Haber intentemoslo de nuevo- dijo Hermione

Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una vuelta.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ahora desde el principio- exclamo la profesora McGonagall.

Todo hiba muy bien, pero derrepente Harry sintio un pisoton. No le dio mucha importancia al principio, pero despues de un rato le empezaron a doler los pies.

-au!

-lo siento- dijo Hermione apenada y un poco roja. Trataba de seguir el ritmo pero simplemente no podia.

Al parecer no eran los unicos, derrepente todos empezaron a pisar a sus parejas.

-Ronald! deja de pisarme!- dijo Luna estresada

-Lo siento, lo siento, no soy bueno bailando...

Harry y Hermione se rieron por la expresion del rostro de Ron, estaba mas rojo que nunca y parecia asustado.

Al terminar la pieza, con muchos pies heridos los alumnos terminaron tropezandose todos contra todos, terminando en el suelo. la puerta del gran comedor se abrio.  
¿  
-valla¿que hacen todos en el suelo¿no se supone que son clases de baile?

-No podemos -Duele!  
-Auch! me estas aplastando

Esto fue lo que recivio el prefesor Dumbuldore como respuesta.

-Bien creo que tener dos pies izquierdos no fue buena idea-dijo el profesor Dumbuldore con una sonrisa- intentare algo nuevo el año proximo... suerte con su baile- dijo antes de salir del salon.

Todos pensaron que el viejo estaba chiflado, pero seguro lo recordarian por aquello.

_Fin del Flash back_

Llegaron a su arbol favorito, donde solian sentarse a descansar. Harry saco su varita y con un leve movimiento una fina musica se empezo a escuchar.

-¿Me consederias esta pieza?

Ella solo sonrio y tomo su mano. Tenia que admitrilo llevaba varios años enamorada de aquel chico y aunque creia que jamas la veria como mas que una amiga, esos momentos que pasaban juntos la hacian seguir con vida. Lo que ella no sabia es que tambien lo mantenian con vida a el.

Llego un momento en el que sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro... se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaron por primera vez, para luego profundiar su beso.

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, moviendose ligeramente al ritmo de la musica.

-Me gustas- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se rieron y se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Lo beso

-Es eso un si?

-Tu que crees?

La beso


End file.
